The invention relates to a device for sampling metal melts, in particular molten iron and molten cast iron, with a sample chamber having an inlet opening, wherein tellurium is arranged in the sample chamber.
From German published patent application DE 2646539 A1 a vessel is known for determining the solidification temperature of metal melts in which a layer of bound tellurium is arranged on the vessel floor. This mixture with a refractory material and a hydrogen-generating material should cause a delayed release of the tellurium. The tellurium itself should then improve the so-called white solidification (chill structure) of the melt poured into the vessel. From European Patent EP 436063 B1 it is known to arrange a mixture with tellurium in the sealing cap of the inlet opening of a sampler for molten metal. This mixture is flushed into the sample chamber with the incoming molten metal when the sealing cap is destroyed. A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,350.